20 Things Jessie Doesn't Talk About
by watches foxes
Summary: This will be a set of 20 details of Jessie's life that aren't public knowledge. As canon-compliant as possible with the occasional AU leaning. Some will be Rocketshippy. Some will deal with Twerps.
1. Chapter 1

**20 Things Jessie Doesn't Talk About  
><strong>

by watchesfoxes

_**So this is the start of my very first fic here :D This will be a set of twenty fairly short things. I hope to update as often as possible, but it probably won't be everyday, since life is busy. On a quick note, while most of these might be a bit AU-ish and from my own personal "headcanon" I will try to stick as close to canon timelines, characterization, and fact as possible. Also several of these will insinuate a relationship between Jessie and James, but never anything too mature.**_

1. _Jessie's mother was a Team Rocket agent too._

Jessie's mother vanished when she was very young. She never knew very much about the woman, because her foster families never knew nor cared much about her mother's identity. It was only after she had grown up and was doing some filing work in the office that she found her mother's name on a dusty old file and learned what had become of the mother she barely knew; Miya Moto had been one of the very best field agents under the original head of Team Rocket and had never failed to bring loads of powerful Pokémon under Rocket control- even on missions during and immediately after her pregnancy- until she disappeared under suspicious circumstances on a mission into the Andes to find the legendary Mew.

_**And that's the first of Jessie's secrets. That actually is her mother's name, or an Anglicization modification of it anyway. Miyamoto was Jessie's mother's name according to the CD dramas which I don't think were ever put out in English. In that CD drama, Miyamoto was a successful Team Rocket agent who loved her little girl and was very close to Giovanni's mother, Madame Boss, until she disappeared and was presumed dead searching for Mew. Hope you enjoyed. Review please?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**20 Things Jessie Doesn't Talk About  
><strong>

by watchesfoxes

_**Hi again everyone! Here's the second part! I'm gonna try to keep these roughly the length of a drabble which I think is 100 words? Most of these won't be linear but a few of them follow a theme. **_

2. _Jessie has no idea who her father is._

She has no idea where to start looking for information either. At least with her mother she had a few vague memories and a name to go on; all she knows about her father is that biology states she had to have one. Her birth certificate indicates that her mother did not ever identify the other parent of her daughter and nobody stepped forward to acknowledge paternity. She does, however, suspect that he was involved with and possibly highly ranked in Team Rocket after reading some of the notes scrawled in the margins of her mother's agent files.

_**And that's the second of Jessie's secrets. As far as I know her father's never been named in anything canon-or even anything official that isn't canon. I have my own ideas on who exactly it is, but I think I can leave it for you to decide for yourself. Hope you enjoyed, thank you for reading, and I'd love a review/comment/complaint letting me know how I'm doing.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**20 Things Jessie Doesn't Talk About  
><strong>

by watchesfoxes

_**Hi again everyone! Here's the third part! I'm gonna try to keep these roughly the length of a drabble which I think is 100 words? Most of these won't be linear but a few of them follow a theme. **_

3. _Jessie is named for her mother's boss._

Jessica DiRokketto was Giovanni's mother and his predecessor in Team Rocket. Jessie's mother was her best agent and dear friend. The two women were quite close; Madame Boss had always wanted a daughter, but had only a son she's always viewed as a disappointment, and Miya Moto had run away from home and bonded with her employer as a surrogate parent. So when Miya had her own daughter, she honored her friend and mentor by naming the baby after her. Jessie only knows this because Madame Boss was so touched by the gesture she'd included a note in Miya's file.

_**And that's the third of Jessie's secrets. As far as I know Madame Boss-what everyone called Giovanni's mother-hasn't actually been given a first name in the dub or original. So I'm not TECHNICALLY contradicting any kind of canon. For now we're done with Jessie's family and these won't all be so…themed, I guess. We're gonna go explore other aspects of Jessie's character now I think. Thank you for reading, I hope you are enjoying this fic-series and I'd love a review to let me know how I'm doing :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**20 Things Jessie Doesn't Talk About  
><strong>

by watchesfoxes

_**Hi again everyone! Here's the second part! I'm gonna try to keep these roughly the length of a drabble which I think is 100 words? Most of these won't be linear but a few of them follow a theme. **_

4. _Jessie's favorite Pokémon is Clefairy._

While she is openly a fan of rare and extra-powerful Pokémon, she's never made a secret of loving adorable and stereotypically "girly" Pokémon either. There isn't really any kind of rhyme or reason for the preference. It's not like she had a Clefairy shaped night-light when she lived with her mother, or played with one as a child in one of her many foster homes. Maybe she just finds the chubby pink fairy Pokémon adorable. She loves all the Pokémon she's ever trained, of course-yes even and maybe especially Wobuffet-but if she could get any new Pokémon, she'd pick Clefairy.

_**And there is number four! I thought I'd break up the monotony of angsting over Jessie's sucky childhood so have a random tangent about Clefairy. Jessie has shown in many episodes that she really likes the cute and cuddly pink Pokémon and Clefairy definitely fits that pattern so…yeah. Hope you enjoyed! I'd enjoy a review :D**_


	5. Chapter 5

**20 Things Jessie Doesn't Talk About  
><strong>

by watchesfoxes

_**Hi again everyone! Here's the fifth part! I'm hoping these are enjoyable and fun for ya. Thanks for reading **_

5. _Quitting school and joining the bicycle gang in Sunny Town with James is the one thing Jessie would not ever change about her life._

Jessie has a very colorful past. And given half a chance, there are several things she would stop her foolish younger self from doing. Her list of regrets is pretty extensive: just about every boyfriend she's ever had, failing out of Pokémon nursing school, and joining a nursing school that was literally for Pokémon nurses-to name a few things that frequently pop into her head-also joining Team Rocket-to name something that she only wishes she had never done on bad days. But she could never bring herself to regret dropping out of school and getting closer to her best friend.

_**Every time Jessie talks about her past, it sounds like she's lived a really tough life full of poverty and heartbreak. I like to believe that spending so much time with James is not on her list of regrets…well most of the time ^^; Thanks for reading, I'd love a review **_


	6. Chapter 6

**20 Things Jessie Does Not Talk About  
><strong>

by watchesfoxes

_**Hi again everyone! Here's the sixth part! I'm hoping these are enjoyable and fun for ya. Thanks for reading **_

6. _Jessie had 12 different foster families between the ages of four and eleven years old._

When her mother disappeared, Jessie was staying with her babysitter-a young teenage girl Jessie later learned was Mia's assistant, friend, and protégé within Team Rocket. Since there was no other family in the picture, Social Services got involved. Even though she was placed in her first foster home fairly quickly nothing ever stuck. For one reason or another, and sometimes several reasons all at once, none of the families kept her very long. It did not take the little girl long to learn not to get to attached to any new environments or people-they would not last, they never did.

_**Jessie's mom vanished when she was somewhere between 3 and 4 on a mission to the Andes to find Mew. The only way Jessie's "multiple choice past"-she has so much backstory it barely makes sense-is with a lot of different Foster families. It adds up with her dramatic angsting and all the different things she did as a child. Thanks for reading, I love reviews :)  
><strong>_


	7. Chapter 7

**20 Things Jessie doesn't Talk about**

by watchesfoxes

_**Hi again everyone! Here's the seventh part! I've been having a lot of fun getting into Jessie's head and I hope you are enjoying these drabble things too. This one's dedicated to SideshowJazz1 who wondered if any of these would involve the twerps. This one only really refers to Ash, but I promise there are more twerp-animosity secrets coming up. **_

7. _ Jessie is more jealous of Ash's childhood than she is of James's._

James had a very privileged childhood. Though he was never happy with it, Jessie, who grew up with just south of nothing, cannot help but envy his money, his mansions, his infinite icecream sandwiches, and more. However in the years they've followed Ash Ketchem, Jessie has learned enough about the twerp to resent his past even more than her partner's. At first glance Jessie and Ash have a lot in common-both are only children born to young, single mothers who struggled financially. But while she grew up fast, jaded, and lonely, he grew up well loved, believed in, and _happy_.

_**And so ends the seventh secret thing. Jessie and Ash do have a lot of backstory in common: both of them grew up only children who were very close to their mothers, both of said mothers have Team Rocket Affiliation-and affiliation with Giovanni for that matter (well depending how canon you think the stage show is at any rate)-there isn't really a father in either Jessie or Ash's life (yea Delia mentioned Ash's dad…once in passing, but we've yet to see proof that he's actually been present,) and both Jessie and Ash have a deep-rooted interest in Pokémon and have both declared a desire to be a Pokémon master. And I bet seeing how happy Ash is with his life cannot be easy on Jessie given how much she seems to hate her life. Anyway hope you enjoyed, review if you'd like. **_


	8. Chapter 8

**20 Things Jessie Doesn't Talk About**

by watchesfoxes

_**And here is the eighth thing Jessie doesn't really talk about. As a public service announcement please let me remind you that saving often will prevent you from going as nuts as this chapter made me (the computer lost the file and I had to retype it several times). Enjoy.**_

8. _Jessie got into Pokémon Contests to find Astin._

Astin asked Jessie to come with him on his coordinator journey. She rejected the invitation to pursue an ultimately doomed audition; this has always been one of her regrets. She realized her mistake and got a Contest Pass hoping to cross paths with Astin again. She became fond of the glamour and attention of coordinating, but after a while it became a painful reminder of the boy she couldn't find and she quit. She still finds herself wondering about him: how he did as a coordinator and how different things would be if she'd gone with Astin after all.

_**Jessie had an old Contest Pass for Hoenn, and reacted pretty negatively to the group entering Hoenn. I think it's because that region is where she met and lost Astin. Astin was a character mentioned in Diamond and Pearl (and maybe all the way as far back as Ditto's Mysterious Mansion in Kanto) who she describes as her first love. He left on a journey to become a top coordinator and asked if she'd go with him. She had a singing audition with her friends and chose to stay for that. All her friends got parts and so she had no role and no Astin. She still probably wonders about how things would have turned out if she had gone with him, but as I love her relationship with James, I'm happy with the way things turned out. Still, I thought it was a pretty sad story and wish they had brought Astin (not some look-alike called Austen to jog her memory)into the Grand Festival or something…Hope you liked this, thanks for reading and if you have any question, comment, or complaint I always love getting reviews **_


	9. Chapter 9

**20 Things Jessie Doesn't Talk About**

by watchesfoxes

_**And here is the ninth thing Jessie doesn't really talk about. Thank you all for sticking with me and I hope you enjoy.**_

9. _Jessie joined Team Rocket because the recruiter was hot._

There are just about as many reasons to join Team Rocket as there are actual Team Rocket agents. Typically there are three generalized kinds of New Recruits: those who join due to tragedy, those who join due to apathy, and those who join due to passion. Despite having just as tragic a back-story as many of her peers, and having nothing else going for her upon joining Team Rocket, Jessie's ultimate decision was based almost entirely on the attractive agent, just a few years her senior, who teased and flirted as he fed her the standard troubled-teenager Team Rocket pitch.

_**And that's the ninth secret thing. There really isn't any canon evidence to back this one up, but Jessie has been known to lament on her rotten choices in guys and how "when you get involved with the **__opposite sex__** you're only asking for trouble". So I took that and decided it might be telling about her entry into Team Rocket. She's been in Team Rocket for a good few years or so, and if there's any truth to the age **_**SHE'S **_**used (17) or the "canon" age according to …I think it was 4kids (15) she joined as a young teenager. And, well, some teenage girls have the reputation of doing stupid things to get a boy to notice/like them and I think Jessie would definitely be one of those girls. If you're wondering in my mind it was Proton who recruited her and she later learned he's kind of a quick-tempered jerk but that's neither here nor there ;) So if you enjoyed it (or hated it) let me know with a review **_


	10. Chapter 10

**20 Things Jessie Doesn't Talk About**

by watchesfoxes

_**Welcome to the 10**__**th**__** Thing Jessie doesn't talk about. I know some people have been asking for more on Jessie and James, and I promise to touch upon that quite soon, but in this installment I thought I'd explore the dynamic between Jessie and her most bitter rival, Cassidy.**_

10. _Jessie was almost Cassidy's adopted sister._

Jessie didn't always hate Cassidy; they were actually very close years ago, when both girls were attending Pokémon Tech. For a brief time they shared a foster home. A kindly couple who'd always wanted kids took them in. When they noticed how close the girls were, they decided to keep them together through adoption. However Cassidy misheard part of a conversation and thought only one would get to stay. Cassidy wanted them to choose her so she sabotaged Jessie's chances with some well-placed lies. Jessie found out they were only adopting Cassidy the morning of the big Pokémon Tech exam.

_**And so ends the tenth secret thing. That means we're half done with Jessie's secrets. Ok, so there really isn't too much canon backing this one up at all. But it's actually one of my favorites so bear with me. We don't really know why, but Jessie **_hates_** Cassidy. So much that she'd willingly and knowingly work with the twerps and the police to bust Butch and Cassidy's missions just to spite Cassidy. There's some really bad blood there and it just feels a lot more personal than "that obnoxious blond at work". I don't really think James or Meowth have any clue why Jessie loathes Cassidy so much and the anime probably won't ever deal with it so this is my headcanon reasoning. I might actually write a longer story detailing this, but no promises. Anyway if you enjoyed/hated/are terrified of it feel free to drop a review **_


	11. Chapter 11

**20 Things Jessie Doesn't Talk About**

by watchesfoxes

_**Welcome to the 11**__**th**__** thing Jessie doesn't talk about. In this half of the list we'll be focusing a lot less on Jessie's childhood and look at more recent events. This particular one deals with James, and actually more of the upcoming drabble things will too. I know Rainbowcastle mentioned there ought to be more, so enjoy **_

11. _Jessie dyes her hair magenta so she won't look as much like Jessiebelle._

Jessie had been shocked, and a little hurt, to learn James had a fiancée and was even more shocked to see the woman. Despite her firm insistence that she and Jessiebelle look _nothing_ alike, she immediately recognized the similarities between their faces. She was thoroughly bothered by everything about her doppelganger, from the obscene wealth to the drawl of her prissy accent; but she was most distressed by how James's bride-to-be treated him – in front of his parents and strangers, no less! As soon as neither of her companions would associate the events, she dyed her hair more purple than red.

_**And that's the eleventh. I know, I know; technically the hair color change in the animé happened because they went digital and got a new art team or whatever…but I like thinking Jessie was pretty insecure about James running away from a fiancée who looks like her long lost twin. Jessie isn't really stupid; she had to see that Jessiebelle looked just like her with slightly different eyes and earrings – she just didn't like it. Also it struck me as very very odd that when the animé reintroduced Jessiebelle her hair stayed Crayola red, even though it would have been just as easy to keep Jessie's palette color change to Jessiebelle. So when I saw that I wondered if it was intentional. I can definitely see Jessie, who always wants to be the center of attention and the prettiest in the room freaking out over such an unlikeable identical stranger and not wanting her best friend to associate the two of them. Review if you would like to let me know what you think :)  
><strong>_


	12. Chapter 12

**20 Things Jessie Doesn't Talk About**

by watchesfoxes

_**Welcome to the 12**__**th**__** thing Jessie doesn't talk about. Let me just take a moment to say thank you to all the readers who review and those who add me to the watch list, even if they don't review. I appreciate and love you all and hope you are enjoying this as much as I'm enjoying writing it.**_

12. _If Jessie had won the Sinnoh Grand Festival she would have left Team Rocket without a second thought. _

Once Jessie stopped trying to cheat her way through contests, she realized she was actually quite good at coordinating. Until her shocking defeat at the hands of the Sinnoh Twerpette, she actually allowed herself to entertain the thought of living the life of a Top Coordinator, free from Team Rocket. Many of her fellow agents would be horrified by how quickly Jessie would be able to abandon the organization, but unlike the kids who joined with nowhere else to go, the Team's goals have not always been Jessie's biggest priority. When she eventually does leave it will be without regret.

_**Hmmm. Not quite sure how I feel about this one actually. I was trying to communicate that Jessie always seems to be seeking greener pastures – she wants to be rich and famous and happy and doesn't seem too fixated on exactly how it happens, so long as it does. Meowth's loyalty to Team Rocket is typically the strongest of the trio with a few exceptions. James's loyalty strikes me as more to Jessie first and then Team Rocket (read: he was perfectly willing to go along with her Top Coordinator dream which would have likely required leaving Team Rocket). Jessie's loyalty, however, has always seemed much more conditional. Even as far back as episode "Bad to the Bone" she proved willing to chase her own dreams and able to turn her back on Team Rocket, betraying other members of the Team in the process. I think the only real reason she's stayed with the Team is her fear of failure; she'd want to have success guaranteed before burning that bridge and nothing's worked out yet. I kinda get the feeling she uses Team Rocket as a means to an end until a nicer opportunity presents itself. Anyway the next one will take us back to James so review if you have any questions, comments, criticism, or etcetera for me. **_


	13. Chapter 13

**20 Things Jessie Doesn't Talk About**

by watchesfoxes

_**Hello everyone! Ready for the thirteenth chapter? I_** really appreciate your patience and apologize for the stretch between updates. We lost power for two weeks in that Octsnowber storm Alfred at my house and then my grandmother hurt herself and needed constant care and housework so I've been pretty busy. Anyway I'm particularly fond of this one and hope you enjoy it as well.**_  
><strong>_

13. _Jessie had twelve partners during Field Training prior to James. _

Jessie holds the record for being the most difficult agent to partner up in the organization's history. Most agents are given three shots at finding a partner before being kicked out. Jessie's superiors were extremely lenient with her due her raw talent and her last name; however they were frustrated by her apparent inability to bond with any of the other agents she was paired with. Her mother's legacy could only carry her so far, especially after rejecting ten teammates in a single month. James was her thirteenth, and absolute last chance. It turns out thirteen was her lucky number.

_**Okay confession time, I love the entire dynamic between Jessie and James, and a huge aspect of that is their relationship as partners. That isn't really the confession. "Training Daze" is one of my favorites regarding Jessie and James's partnership, despite it contradicting…well a few episodes worth of previously established canon. My head-canon is that after the bike gang the two of them were separated until he joined Team Rocket. They clearly weren't on good terms at that point but when they started working together as partners they were obviously a perfect match. But learning about Jessie's trouble with every previous partner made it even more interesting. And yes this is canon supported, depending on how canon you think "Training Daze" actually is. Jessie was outright stated to have gone through twelve partners (well, ten in one month in the dub, twelve total in the original Japanese) prior to James. I can't believe Team Rocket would try so hard to partner up an agent with a definite attitude problem, no matter how talented she was so I figure that her mother being a great agent had a lot to do with it, whether or not she was aware of that bit of nepotism or not. Anyway hope you enjoyed, stay tuned for the next one and review to let me know what you think. **_


	14. Chapter 14

**20 Things Jessie Doesn't Talk About**

by watchesfoxes

_**Welcome back everyone! This one goes back to Jessie's relationship with Team Twerp-or more accurately how they never seem to know where they are going.**_

14. _Jessie plans to send Ash and co. a set of regional maps next Christmas. _

Jessie has been following Ash Ketchum's journey since almost the beginning. She and James have noticed that with invariably frustrating consistency, the boy and his friends have only the vaguest idea where they are going at any given time. And instead of travelling nice safe routes and sleeping in well lit, and most importantly free, Pokémon centers, the group wander aimlessly around and camped out just about every night. Jessie and her teammates are frequently annoyed by how unnecessary all the detours are. So she plans to pick up a complete explorer kit and mail it to the boy anonymously.

_**I know if Ash didn't dawdle and meander and stumble half-blindly all around the various regions, the show would be so much shorter and there would be a lot less of the fun episodes dedicated to Team Rocket shenanigans. (But on the plus side they wouldn't need to recycle plots from Kanto in every generation); but seriously it seems like most episodes Ash and crew are lost and sometimes the routes they claim to be on do not lead where they want to be going (example: Ash and co. travelling route 25 and claiming they are going to Vermillion City. Route 6 goes to Vermillion. Route 25 goes to Bill's house on the Cape…in the opposite direction from Vermillion. At least they did end up at Bill's in the show, but still…I wouldn't trust Ash or Brock with directions). It hasta be pretty frustrating for Team Rocket, traipsing through the woods after a bunch of kids who have no clue where they are or where they are going and could not actually care less. This one originated with a strange dream I had where Jessie got frustrated and dragged Ash to a book store and beat him over the head with an atlas book of maps and James suggested they just buy it for him so everyone is less lost. Anyway please review and let me know what you thought. See ya soon! : )**_


	15. Chapter 15

**20 Things Jessie Doesn't Talk About**

by watchesfoxes

_**Welcome back everyone! This one deals with Jessie's relationship with the show's other prominent red-head as well as Jessie's feelings about not winning.**_

15. _Jessie is secretly glad Misty stayed in Kanto._

Jessie doesn't usually think of Team Twerp's female members too often. Frankly she doesn't know whether she'd even be able to provide all their names if asked (she isn't even sure she actually _knows _the fourth one's name). However she is glad that Misty stayed in Kanto rather than continuing to travel with Ash. At the Princess Festival, Misty had proven herself quite formidable an opponent. Losing to the Sinnoh twerpette had been bad enough, and she wasn't sure she would have been able to gracefully take another crushing defeat from the girl who'd cost her the Pokémon Princess Dolls.

_**And there is the fifteenth. All things considered, Jessie handled the whole losing to Dawn at the Grand Festival thing REALLY gracefully. Compared to the way she completely shut down after Misty beat her at the Princess Festival, it's pretty impressive character growth. I read somewhere that at one point in the anime the choice was to keep Misty and get rid of Team Rocket or keep Team Rocket and replace Misty (which is obviously the way that choice went). Had Misty stayed she'd have probably taken up contests. While I'm not sure how I feel about that, exactly, I'd bet Jessie would not have been too pleased at not beating the socks off Misty to make up for the Pokémon Princess Dolls. In a mildly different tangent I don't know that Jessie's ever paid much attention to the Twerpette of the Region though she got along okay with Dawn as Jessalina and May during the whole couple/boy v girl ep back in Hoenn. I honestly don't know if she has any idea what Iris's name is, given a lot less interaction with Ash and crew since arriving in Unova. Thanks for reading; reviews are always appreciated :D  
><strong>_


	16. Chapter 16

**20 Things Jessie Doesn't Talk About**

by watchesfoxes

_**Hi again friends and fellow fanfiction folk! Wow we're down to the last quarter of things Jessie doesn't talk about here. Hope you guys are still enjoying! This one takes us back to the…uh…strained relationship between Jessie's team and Cassidy's, this time giving Cassidy a reason to be nasty back to Jessie. Also this one definitely has themes of twistedshipping or blendershipping (I'm unsure what most people call it so I checked the list at neverendingromance) for a change. It's the first time I've written that before, but in an odd sort of way I like it.**_

16. _Jessie slept with Butch at Training Academy._

From the first day at basic training, Jessie and Butch had trouble mixing with their fellow agents in-training—Jessie didn't respond well to living with Cassidy again and came off as cold and bitchy; Butch was shy about his voice and came off as anti-social and aloof. The unlikely duo bonded over shared meals in the cafeteria, their social exile, and traumatic childhoods. One thing led to another which led to the bunk in his roommate-less dorm. Unfortunately their relationship became awkward and ended at the beginning of Field Training when Butch was assigned to have Cassidy as his partner.

_**So there really isn't any specific thing behind this one beyond that I like the idea of Jessie having an awkward teenage relationship with Butch-who was probably an extra awkward and miserable teenager. Kids are vicious about things like weird voices and I picture him as this really shy guy who just did not want to talk lest people pick on his voice. Also this whole idea came about because I wondered why Jessie and Cassidy got extra super catty toward each other and one of the ideas that came to mind was Cassidy being territorial of her partner, in this case insecure because of his relationship with her rival. So yea. Now that Rocketshippers and Neoshippers are probably having the caretakers of Hell prep my bed I'd love a review.**_


	17. Chapter 17

**20 Things Jessie Doesn't Talk About**

by watchesfoxes

_**Hi there, watchesfoxes here. **_

17. _Jessie has been using the things she learned at Pokémon Nursing School to tend her teammates' wounds for years._

When Jessie left nursing school, she had honestly not expected to use that particular skill set again. Unfortunately, taking powerful, mostly sentient monsters from the children they love and protect makes injury fairly common. In order to avoid the easily-traced paper-trail created by Pokémon Centers, Jessie started taking care of every injury that befell her team. Initially, it was just the Pokémon, but Pikachu's blast-offs got stronger (and the landings more dangerous and painful) and eventually she started tending James's injuries as well. If Meowth or James ever wondered where she picked up such advanced medical knowledge, they never asked.

_**This one came to me with a little bit of Fridge Brilliance (ie: something that was either nonsense or inconsequential at first but later has a lot of sense or importance see tvtropes for a more coherent response) about the fact that Team Rocket are always blasting off (to incredible distances and heights that landing from would REALLY hurt) and are seldom in a Pokémon Center or hospital (despite all the blast-offs and landings, not to mention routine Pokémon problems such as exhaustion, poisoning, paralysis, burns, and frostbite or whatever) and a lot of people just assume they have cartoon immortality. And yeah, it's a cartoon targeted to children and I know they are not going to show Team Rocket break their necks falling after a Pikachu blast-off. But Jessie's nurse back-story helps by making it logical that they don't need a Pokémon center or hospitals. Loved it? Hated it? Wish I'd die in a freak accident at the hands of a crate of potatoes? Let me know in a review :D  
><strong>_


	18. Chapter 18

**20 Things Jessie Doesn't Talk About**

by watchesfoxes

_**Happy Christmas everyone!**_

_**Hello again readers and welcome to the 18**__**th**__** Thing Jessie Doesn't Talk About. This one will deal again with James and the most notorious aspect of **_**his**_** character and Jessie's relationship to it. Hope you enjoy : ).**_

_18. Jessie is directly responsible for almost every occasion James has cross-dressed._

Jessie, James, and Meowth divide their primary responsibilities equally. James did paperwork and started doing the cooking to prevent Jessie from poisoning them all; Meowth designed and built any mechas the group would need for that particular plan; Jessie took care of any necessary first-aid and also worked out disguises. The first time James ended up in a skirt she'd been annoyed with him and aiming to humiliate him as punishment. She was surprised to find that she quite liked the result and made a point of arranging girly costumes using skirts and dresses for him as often as possible.

_**In the anime James is notorious for dressing up like a girl fairly often, at least in the earlier seasons of the anime. He does wear skirts and dresses disturbingly well (which I attribute directly to his inflatable bra, and not getting enough to eat for like years which has given a decent pinched waist and probably his hair). It always made sense to me that it was something Jessie wanted him to do. He's never particularly seemed to mind except one time he commented about next time they'd steal men's clothes, and she's never seemed to stop him so my mind took it in an unorthodox direction. Please review? It's Christmas and I updated just for you!  
><strong>_


	19. Chapter 19

**20 Things Jessie Doesn't Talk About**

by watchesfoxes

_**Happy New Year everyone! 2011 went pretty quickly for me and my family and it seems so weird to write 2012, but here's to hoping for an excellent year for everyone! Wow, only one more Thing after this one and we're done with the Things Jessie doesn't talk about. This one goes back to Team Twerp and deals with Brock and the concept of Brocketshipping (Brock+Jessie (( as in this case)) or James.) Hope you enjoy.**_

_19. Jessie is mildly jealous that Brock has never flirted with her._

Brock never acknowledged the little girls travelling with him as anything but a sister, which was probably for the better given the oldest among them had been thirteen. But the lack of attention he paid Jessie made her a little insecure. She intentionally dressed to distract—everything about her uniform was a calculated demand for attention after all—and she had no doubt that she was every bit as pretty as any other woman Brock flirted himself stupid over. Not that she'd have said yes or anything, but it did sorta hurt that he never even tried asking her out.

_**I'm pretty sure there was exactly one episode of the anime where Brock acknowledged that Jessie was attractive, but it was an aside comment to himself and he never did flirt with Jessie despite her being one of the most present people in his life for a long stretch of time. And this isn't some old lady in an unflattering jumpsuit either. She's a (seventeen? Fifteen? Twenty-something years old?) fairly attractive young woman who is most frequently seen in a tight, tiny mid-riff baring top, a micro-mini-skirt and thigh-high heeled boots. And he's gotten flirty with "bad" girls before (read: Tyra from the Bridge Bike Gang and probably a bunch of others that aren't coming to me right now) so I don't really know why he has never really acknowledged Jessie other than her role as antagonist. But yeah. I definitely see that bothering Jessie. Let me know what you think :D**_


	20. Chapter 20

**20 Things Jessie Doesn't Talk About**

by watchesfoxes

_**Hello again readers and welcome to the 20**__**th**__** and final chapter of the things Jessie doesn't talk about. There was at least one request for a chapter of Jessie's confession about how she feels about James and I had planned this as the final one anyway. There was also one request that it not be about her being in love so I tried to compromise and stay within the boundaries of Jessie as a character so I hope everyone enjoys this. Before I start lemme give a quick shout out to everyone who's read this story, watched it, added it to favorite lists, and especially reviewed. Big warm extra special thanks to those of you who've stuck with me for the whole story!  
><strong>_

_20. Jessie cannot imagine a future for herself without James._

Jessie knows there is a very real possibility of James one day tiring of being bossed around, bickering with her, and failing constantly at which point he will probably walk away from Team Rocket-away from her. She dreads that day; over the years he's become something like a security blanket for her. She feels happiest and safest when he is nearby and wants him to stay within cuddling distance. He's become inseparable from any future she imagines for herself. Of course she could never admit to needing James by her side to his face-she's pretty sure she'd die of humiliation.

_**Ok, so it isn't quite a confession, but I've always thought of Jessie as very proud and very stubborn. She's also been burned by love interests previously so I don't know that even if she acknowledged wanting more than friendship from James she'd be likely to admit it to him unless she was positive he felt the same way. I didn't want to turn Jessie into some weepy love struck cliché (that's more James's territory anyway) so this was as close as I felt I could get while keeping true to Jessie's character. I do hope you've enjoyed these little peeks into Jessie's mind and heart. I've had a great time writing them and am looking very forward to doing the same with James, which I expect will be a bit more of a challenge particularly because canon has put a lot more into James's backstory than the vague hints and insinuation they put out for Jessie.**_

_**Thank you all for reading and a big digital hug to all the reviewers. I do sincerely hope that you've enjoyed my writing. If you have, keep a lookout for my name. I have a oneshot (most likely in a completely different fandom, but you may enjoy it anyway) and after that I plan to poke around in James's head with 20 Things James doesn't talk about. Take care, hope to see ya soon :D**_


End file.
